


weddings aren't so bad with you here

by Caden_rose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soft Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caden_rose/pseuds/Caden_rose
Summary: Gavin has to go to his brothers wedding and lies about richard being his date, along the way the two assholes begin to get closer and so their relationship begins to form.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	weddings aren't so bad with you here

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes more independent writing for english class resulting in a fic much too long to have been written in 4o minutes... It might be a little ooc seeing as I could not swear (Fuck school). But I hope you enjoy!

It was just a few days ago when Gavin got a call from his dad, he had to go and brag about how Gavins half brother Elijah was going to get married soon. Elijah was always his dad’s favorite, he was smarter and more likeable, he was wanted. Gavin was a mistake. Gavin’s mom was just a way to get over his ex, who he later dumped his mother for. As per usual Gavin was getting frustrated again, he always did when it came to his brother, so when his dad asked if he’d have a date to the wedding he lied. He had to make up a boyfriend, but the only person who he could think of was Richard. Why did he say Richard, of all people why him, but he was in now and couldn’t get out. They had never gotten along, ever since Richard had walked his perfect kiss up self into the precinct. The first weeks, were filled with near murders, Gavin didn’t need a stupid partner. In the recent months they’ve settled into a little insulting routing where Richard would bring him a coffee every morning at 10, the perfectionist. As he hung up on his dad he started grumbling, right then Richard was walking up with his coffee. 

“What’s got your panties in a bunch, you look like you’re constipated” The taller man said.

“Haha very funny. My perfect brother is getting married” Gavin grumbled in response.

“Well send my congratulations, at least you get time off” 

“Whatever, my dad now expects me to bring a date, and I told him my boyfriend was you” The coffee addicted man grumbled the last part.

“I get you’ve only had two sips of your coffee and all, but don’t you have a little more energy to speak up” the near perfect man said sarcastically

“Fine! I’ll tell you! Just shut up and follow me first.” Gavin grumbled again, getting up from his chair. The man walked outside quickly followed by his partner. Once outside Gavin took a deep breath as he gathered up the nerves for what he was about to say, who knows how the man in front of him would take it, he would surely think he was crushing on him.

“You gonna say it, or you just wanna make people think I'm beating you up, and don’t you worry I really want to.” The snarky man spoke up.

“Ok fine, I said that I told my dad you were my boyfriend, and I’m begging you please come with me, it will only be for a weekend and my dad will bring me all hell if I don’t bring you.” Gavin blurted

“Jesus Gavin, I didn’t think you could talk that much without insulting me. But why would I help you, you are insufferable you know” 

“I swear I will owe you so much if you come, I won’t insult you for an entire week, and I will file all our cases for the next month.”

Richard laughed again, “didn’t think you could be able to shut your mouth that long” he sighed “but fine”

“Thank god” Gavin sighed.

The next month went by much too quickly, Gavin and Richard’s relationship did not get any better before they had to act like a happy couple. It was the weekend before the wedding now and Richard was texting Gavin about the dress code. Which Gavin begrudgingly replied, sending a photo of the invitation. For the next week, Gavin lied awake, anxious for whether their act would be believable enough.

Richard Smartass: When are you picking me up tomorrow?

Uhhhh, I can pick you up at 11, I want to be at the hotel by 2. I will need a couple hours  
once we get to the hotel to chill before the rehearsal dinner :Gavin DPD

Richard Smartass: Okay.

That man was so formal even in texting, it drove him crazy. Once in the car, Gavin debriefed Richard on his crazy family. To which Richard got pissed off at his fathers favoritism.

“Hell, that man is a jerk,” Richard said.

Gavin laughed, “Finally someone gets it.” 

They went on like this for a while, passing Gavin’s phone back and forth playing different songs. Richard didn’t actually have bad taste in music, not that he’d ever tell him that. Somewhere along the 2 hour mark of the drive Richard started dozing off. He could never admit it but Gavin found the sleeping man quite cute. Of course Gavin had noticed the man’s attractiveness, but now that they were getting along a little better he let himself acknowledge it. Maybe this weekend wouldn’t be so bad.

Once they arrived at the hotel they discovered one teeny issue. There was only one bed. Gavin grumbled out some curses before setting his bag on the ground. 

After what seemed like an eternity Richard spoke up “I can sleep on the couch, Gavin”

“Ugh don’t worry about it we can share the bed, it’s a queen afterall” Gavin sighed out. 

They spent a while just relaxing before they had to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. When Richard exited the bathroom, in a form fitting shirt and tie Gavin’s breath hitched. Damn this man was handsome.

“You, uh- look nice” Gavin said

“Thanks, you clean up nice yourself” Richard chuckled.

The rehearsal dinner went off without a hitch and it ended up being quite fun, being able to chuckle with Richard when his dad was being rude made the whole situation much more bearable. And it ended up being quite charming watching Richard interact with his family. He even learned how adorable Richard could be with kids, his younger cousins flooded to the man and Gavin could barely hold back a blush.

When the two got back to the hotel room they laughed. They spent the next hour talking about how annoying Gavin's family was. 

“Today was fun” Gavin said

“Agreed” Richard sighed

“I’m gonna get ready for bed,” Gavin said as he walked over to the bathroom and came out to find Richard in only a pair of night shirts. Tonight would be fun. They settled into bed and kept to their own sides.

As the sun peeked through the shades of the hotel window, Gavin awoke to find his head resting on the chest of the sleeping man named Richard. He began blushing but couldn’t pull himself away from the embrace. And as he felt Richard’s breath hitch above him, he pretended to still be asleep. 

“Gav, Gav, it’s 9 am you should probably get up” The rough morning whisper of Richard’s voice was music to Gavin’s ears. 

Gavin let his eyes flutter open and said good morning and apologized for lying on Richard. They got up and got dressed, but there was still a little ring of blissfulness around the two. There was no doubt that yesterday their relationship changed for the better. 

The wedding that day was beautiful, overpriced looking but beautiful. The men had fun joking and mingling with each other and the other guests. They drank and danced, everything seemed too good to be true to the shorter man. He was gonna be sad when this weekend was over, he would have to go back to being single, which technically he still was. But it didn’t feel that way. He liked it. He liked him. As the night went on the two ended up on the dance floor when a slow song came on. Richard held out a hand to his “date” which Gavin gladly accepted. The men rocked back and forth twirling every once in a while. It was perfect. When they left for the hotel the men walked out hand in hand. When the couple arrived they didn’t want to separate. Richard slowly pulled him into a kiss. It was gentle, and sweet. It felt home to Gavin, he had never felt so happy and at peace in years, in the arms of a man he used to call his enemy. That night the now boyfriends fell asleep in each other's arms, more comfortable and content then either had felt in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments or kuddos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
